


Say What You Mean, Mean What You Say

by bioward



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioward/pseuds/bioward
Summary: Brianna is bored out of her mind on a Friday night when Aquaria accidentally sexts her.





	Say What You Mean, Mean What You Say

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo it’s me again with more craquaria. this time inspired by this post https://craquariaprompts.tumblr.com/post/173643036702/craquaria-prompt-aquaria-accidentally-sexts-miz posted by @craquariaprompts 
> 
> I literally wrote this in one sitting and it was 5am by the time i finished to please excuse the bullshit ending. its been a while since i’ve written so go easy on me.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you can. Seriously, it makes authors so happy to see that people are actually enjoying their content.

Brianna blinked at the TV screen as Netflix loaded up yet another episode of Parks and Rec, a show she had seen a billion times. It was 12:30 on a Friday night and there was nothing quite as pathetic as being a 20 something sitting at home, eating leftover Indian food, and watching Netflix for 3 hours straight. Yawning, Brianna checked her phone only to see a text from her landlord about rent. Katelyn hadn’t even texted her, that traitor. Opening up Snapchat instead Brianna scooped up a spoonful of curry, dropping some rice on her sweatshirt. God, she really had hit rock bottom hadn’t she? Flipping through her friends’ stories, Brianna grimaced. Of course everyone she knew was doing something fun. Monet was at some play with Yuhua and Dusty, while Katelyn’s story was filled with selfies and Aquaria making out with some rando. 

Wait what? Brianna immediately sat up straight, looking at the video of Aquaria kissing a blonde sloppily while Katelyn cheered her on in the background. Tapping Aquaria’s story open immediately Brianna watched through videos of Katelyn and Aquaria dancing before selfies with the blonde started popping up. Pictures of Aquaria kissing her on the cheek, captioned “found my wife!!!!” and a video of Aquaria shamelessly grinding on the girl played and Brianna’s heart sank to the floor. Brianna had been harboring a secret crush on Aquaria for nearly a year, something she would never admit to Aquaria. They had been friends for a while before going through a brief fallout last year and their relationship was only starting to come back to what it used to be a few years ago. Brianna wasn’t going to risk ruining that with a stupid crush. Brianna hadn’t dated since she broke up with Bob 8 months ago and she’d only gotten laid twice since then. Aquaria was gorgeous with long black hair, sharp eyes and an amazing body. Of course Brianna was projecting her fantasies on one of the prettiest people on this planet. 

But seeing the pictures hurt more than Brianna thought they would. She immediately closed out of the app, her mood becoming more sour than it already was. She couldn’t even enjoy Parks and Rec anymore, turning off the TV in frustration. It was like she had too much energy all of a sudden and Brianna felt jittery and irritated. There was usually only one solution for this. Years of karate had trained Brianna to keep up a fairly strict workout routine which was something Brianna used to let out her frustrations of the day. Pushing her coffee table out of the way, Brianna grabbed the yoga mat that was usually propped up against the couch and rolled it out on the floor before she started a set of pushups, determined to get Aquaria and the mystery blonde out of her mind. 

2 hours and a small Youtube break later Brianna’s phone buzzed as she was halfway through her 6th set. Wiping sweat off her forehead, Brianna sat cross legged as she checked her phone. It was a text from Katelyn letting Brianna know that she was going home with a guy. Brianna texted back quickly, telling her to be safe and have fun. Katelyn responded with a thumbs up emoji and Brianna sighed. At least her best friend was getting laid, even if Brianna herself wasn’t. Setting down her phone Brianna was about to finish her set when her phone buzzed again. Rolling over on her side, Brianna opened her messages, expecting yet another message from Katelyn only to see a notification from Aquaria. Brianna frowned in confusion. It was almost three in the morning. The only reason Brianna could think of explaining Aquaria texting so late was if there was some kind of emergency. Brianna opened Aquaria’s message immediately, scared that something had happened to Aquaria, only to gape at the picture and accompanying text that Aquaria sent. 

It was a picture of Aquaria topless, showing off her small, perky tits, her inky black hair cascading down over her shoulders. The picture cut off half her face but showed her biting cherry red lips, while one hand cupped her right breast. The text sent along with the picture said “I’m pretty, aren’t I?” along with a winking emoji. Brianna swallowed heavily. There is no way this picture was for her. Aquaria had never expressed any interest in Brianna that wasn’t platonic so it must have been accidently sent to her. Brianna didn’t want to make Aquaria feel embarrassed about accidently sending a nude to the wrong person but there was no way this wasn’t going to be an awkward conversation. Brianna’s fingers hovered above the screen, second guessing all her replies. “Lemme smash” was not only stupid but completely inappropriate and “You’re so beautiful” was going way too hard. Eventually, Brianna decided on what seemed like a neutral text. 

Me: “You look good but I’m pretty sure you sent this to the wrong person”

That seemed like a safe enough text. At the very least it would reassure Aquaria that it was a very flattering picture of her. If the fact that Brianna was squeezing her thighs together and squirming in arousal at the picture was enough proof that Aquaria looked good. Sending the text, Brianna immediately regretted it. What if Aquaria thought her reply was weird and decided to never talk to her again? Brianna cursed, wishing she could undo the text before the little bubble that indicated Aquaria typing popped up. Brianna’s blood ran cold. This was it, their friendship was done for sure because Brianna decided to be stupid. Brianna clutched her phone, hoping she could disappear right there and then and never have to read Aquaria’s reply before her phone buzzed. Brianna looked down at her phone, expecting the worst.

Aqua: “Whoops! Sorry about that, Brooke and Brianna are right next to each other :P” 

That was not the message Brianna was expecting. As least Aquaria didn’t find Brianna’s reply to be totally weird. Chewing her lip, Brianna send her message before she could even think about it. 

Me: “Is Brooke the girl in your snap story?”

Brianna watched anxiously as Aquaria typed back.

Aqua: “Yep, she’s cute isn’t she? Do you think she’ll like the picture?”

Brianna grimaced. Brooke was okay at best. Not nearly as hot as Aquaria. But Brianna wasn’t about to be that friend and tell Aquaria she thought her hook-up was unattractive. 

Me: “Yeah she’s cute. You look sexy in the picture so I’m sure she’ll like it.” 

Aquaria’s reply was fast. 

Aqua: “I’m just scared she won’t reply. I think I pissed her off.”

Raising an eyebrow, Brianna texted back. 

Me: “Pissed her off? Why?”

Aqua: “She gave me her number and I told her she’s almost as pretty as my friend Brianna. I don’t think she appreciated that.”

Aqua: “In my defense I had just taken shots.”

Brianna stared at her phone. Had Aquaria really tried to flirt with this girl by comparing her to Brianna? It sounded impossible, especially since Aquaria had never even so much as hinted that she thought Brianna was pretty like that. 

Me: “Oh. Yeah she’s probably pissed off then.”

Aqua: “Dammit. I was hoping to get at least an orgasm out of her.”

Blushing deeply, Brianna tapped out a reply with shaking hands. In the years Brianna had know Aquaria she was never overtly sexual. Yes, she wore skimpy outfits and went out often but Aquaria was always very private about her sex life. Brianna felt like she was hearing something she wasn’t mean to hear. 

Me: “That’s unfortunate.”

There was no good way to respond to what Aquaria had just said. The whole situation was completely unexpected. Brianna squeezed her eyes shut, trying to shut out images of Aquaria touching herself. Pinching her own nipples as she rubbed her clit, gasping and moaning under her own touch. Those plush red lips parting as she begged for someone to touch her, for Brianna to touch her. Brianna could imagine running her hands over Aquaria’s smooth, pale skin, tracing her waist and hips. Squeezing her ass as Aquaria whined for Brianna to touch her properly, her panties soaked with wetness. 

A sudden buzz broke Brianna out of her fantasy. She immediately felt ashamed for thinking about Aquaria like that. Aquaria didn’t feel that way about her, she was clearly reading into it too much. 

Aqua: “Honestly you’re so much prettier than her. She clearly wasn’t a natural blonde. I could see her roots. You have nicer lips too. They look really soft.”

Brianna felt like she was losing her mind. Aquaria had never talked to her like this, hadn’t even so much as hinted at it. There was no way this was actually happening. 

Me: “Aquaria, are you drunk? This is totally out of the left field.”

Aqua: “I’m not I promise. I had a few shots but nothing too crazy. I’m not as nervous now so I guess that’s why I can tell you all this stuff. I usually get so nervous talking to you.”

Aqua: “Sorry, am I being weird? I’m weird aren’t I?”

Brianna was in complete shock. Aquaria was nervous about talking to her? Nothing about cool, confident Aquaria could ever indicate that she was nervous about talking to Brianna of all people. All Brianna did was act a fool and get anxious over stupid stuff. 

Me: “You’re being kinda weird but not in a bad way. This is just really sudden.”

Me: “You get nervous talking to me? Really?”

Part of Brianna worried that this was all part of some huge elaborate joke. Maybe Katelyn had put Aquaria up to this or maybe Aquaria herself was messing with Brianna. But the nudes seemed too far for Aquaria if it was a joke. 

Aqua: “Yeah. Brianna, you’re so pretty. Your hair? You literally look like a barbie it’s gorgeous. And you have the best ass I’ve ever seen. You’re also funny as hell. I can barely get through a sentence without fucking up but you’re out there giving full speeches and shit. It’s hot as fuck.”

Brianna’s face was burning as she read Aquaria’s message. Aquaria thought she was pretty and had a nice ass. Never in a million years did Brianna think Aquaria secretly felt that way about her. Before Brianna could respond her phone buzzed. 

Aqua: “Brianna can I send you something? You can say no if you don’t want me to.”

Brianna’s mouth went dry. All she could think of was another risque picture like the one Aquaria had sent her accidently. Aquaria couldn’t possibly mean something like that, could she?

Me: “Yeah, go ahead.”

Holding her breath in anticipation, Brianna pressed her thighs together. She could feel herself getting wetter throughout the whole conversation, her nipples hard and straining against the bralette she was wearing under her sweatshirt. Anxiously, she watched the little bubble until Aquaria responded. 

Brianna couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her when she got Aquaria’s message. It was a picture of Aquaria, taken at a high angle, on her knees with her thighs spread, in a pair of skimpy, red panties. Her lips were parted, pink tongue poking out between them. Her shoulders and neck were flushed and her hair was tossed over one shoulder. One hand was pinching her right nipple. She looked absolutely amazing and Brianna wanted to devour her. 

Aqua: “Is it too much?”

Brianna’s hands were shaking as she typed out a reply. Her stomach was doing somersaults and she could feel herself throbbing in arousal. 

Me: “Fuck, you look so hot.”

As she waited for Aquaria to respond Brianna squirmed on the floor, she could feel herself dripping wetness, head swimming with nothing but thoughts of Aquaria. To her surprise, Aquaria sent another picture.  
Aqua: “Brianna, I want you.”

Aquaria was stretched out across her bed, hair spread in an pitch black halo around her head. Her nipples were hard and Brianna wanted nothing more than to play with them and see Aquaria squirm and whine. But that wasn’t the highlight of the picture. Aquaria’s legs were bent at the knee, feet planted on her bed and thighs spread. Her hand disappeared into her panties and it had Brianna gasping and bringing her own hand down between her legs. 

Me: “I want you too. I wish I was touching you instead.”

Sending the message, Brianna slowly rubbed at her own pussy. Even through her shorts and panties she felt a shock of pleasure. Brianna was so turned on she could barely stand it. Aquaria was one of the sexiest things Brianna had ever seen. All she could think about was Aquaria in her own bed, hand in her panties, touching herself as she took pictures for Brianna. It was so dirty and so sensual at the same time. Aquaria moaning softly as she rubbed her wet cunt and thought about Brianna. 

Aqua: “Where are you right now?”

Me: “I’m in my apartment. I’m on the floor cause I was working out when you texted.”

Aqua: “Go to your bed. Now.”

Scrambling to her feet Brianna practically ran to her bedroom, tossing herself on her bed. She texted back quickly, sure that Aquaria was probably waiting for her reply as she touched herself. 

Me: “I’m there.”

Aquaria immediately sent another picture. Brianna sobbed, grinding against the palm of her hand at the image. It was a picture of Aquaria’s panties, clinging obscenely to the swollen lips of her pussy, completely saturated with her wetness. All Brianna could think about was how badly she wanted to touch Aquaria. Kiss her as Brianna rubbed her clit and Aquaria trembled under Brianna’s touch, bucking her hips up into Brianna’s hand. Moaning for Brianna to touch her more. Aquaria’s skin was so pale and smooth, Brianna wanted to cover her in hickies and see that pale skin of her bloom with blue and purple bruises. 

Me: “You’re so wet I want to touch you so bad.”  
Aquaria responded within seconds, this time without a picture.

Aqua: “Can I see you? Please?”

Aqua: “You don’t have to if you don’t want to but I really want to see you Brianna.”

Sucking on her bottom lip, Brianna considered the request. Aquaria look amazing, all dolled up in the makeup she wore to the club, in pretty lacy panties with that amazing body. Brianna on the other hand was in a Seahawks sweatshirt and gym shorts and mismatched underwear with dirty hair tied up in a sloppy bun and no makeup. 

Me: “I’m not dressed up at all. I don’t think I’ll look good.”

Aqua: “No, you always look amazing. Please Brianna, even if it’s a selfie. I need to see you.”

Brianna moaned softly. Aquaria was pleading with her. Never had Brianna thought that she would ever hear Aquaria beg for anything. Brianna wasn’t going to deny her this one thing, even if Brianna wasn’t particularly confident about how she looked right now. Shimming off her shorts, Brianna tossed them to one side, trying to will herself to ignore that she was wearing blue cotton panties that were not nearly as sexy as Aquaria’s. Rucking her sweatshirt up to her armpits and holding it up with one hand Brianna took a few pictures. She choose one where she was biting her lip, knees pressed together, and her nipples hard and visible through the yellow lacy bralette she was wearing. Quickly, she sent it before she could think too hard about it. 

Aqua: “Fuck you look amazing. Your tits look so good.”

Aqua: “Brianna you’re making me so wet.”

Brianna flushed at Aquaria’s confession. She hadn’t felt particuarly sexy in the picture but Aquaria had clearly enjoyed it. She couldn’t believe that she was actually turning Aquaria on like this. Slipping her hand into her panties, Brianna groaned as she finally touched her swollen clit properly, her fingers immediately getting soaked in her wetness. 

Aqua: “This is your fault.”

Looking at her phone in confusion, Brianna was about to try and text back one handed when a picture came through. Brianna cursed out loud. This picture was by far the most obscene. Aquaria’s legs were spread wide, exposing herself to the camera. She wasn’t wearing any panties and all Brianna could focus on was Aquaria’s pink cunt, pretty and dripping wet, with two of Aquaria’s fingers in her hole. It took Brianna longer than it should have to realize that it wasn’t a picture but rather a video. With shaking hands Brianna clicked it open. Immediately her room was filled with sounds of Aquaria’s whimpers as she slowly fucked herself open with her fingers, her wetness shiny and her cunt leaking onto the sheets below her. The video was unsteady, shaking with each thrust of Aquaria’s fingers. Aquaria flexed her fingers and keened in pleasure. Brianna sobbed, moving her fingers against her own clit rapidly, completely overcome with arousal after seeing the video. Moving her fingers faster, Aquaria let out a broken moan, the sounds of her wet pussy absolutely filthy in the quiet room. Then Aquaria gasped out “Brianna, please fuck me.” before the video cut off. 

Brianna felt like she was going to melt. She was soaking through her panties and knew that these would be completely ruined after this. Her hand was moving quickly against her own clit, slippery with how wet she was. Her nipples were hard and rubbing against the soft lace each time she moved. Putting her phone down, Brianna reached a hand up and squeezed her breast, groaning in pleasure before twisting a nipple and letting out a broken whine. She was getting closer and closer, quickly approaching the edge because of how turned on she was. Brianna’s phone buzzed again and she picked it up, hand trembling, all the while still touching her cunt. 

Aqua: “Can I call you? I need to hear your voice.”

Brianna didn’t bother to text back, instead opting to call Aquaria immediately. The phone only rang once before Aquaria picked it up, breathing heavily into the line. Neither of them said anything for a bit, Brianna instead relishing in Aquaria’s whimpers and unsteady breathing. Eventually Aquaria spoke up. “I want you to fuck me.” It was a pathetic whine, her voice shaky. Brianna gasped, “Oh God. You sound so needy.” Through the line she could hear Aquaria keen. “Please Brianna, I need you to touch me.”

Keeping her phone pressed to her ear with her shoulder, Brianna brought her hand up to play with her breasts as she pressed her fingers against her entrance, inhaling sharply at the pressure. “You were soaking wet in your video. Do you want me to fuck you like you were touching yourself? With my fingers?” Gathering more wetness, Brianna brought her hand back up to her clit, moaning softly as she rubbed it again. 

Aquaria whined into the phone. “No, I-I need your mouth.” Brianna gasped, imagining Aquaria pulling at her hair and begging for more as Brianna ate her out. Licking her lips, Brianna murmured softly, “Do you want me to eat out your cunt?”

Aquaria made a sound like she was wounded, sobbing loudly into the phone. “Yes! Please, I need your mouth on my cunt so bad. Brianna, please, I need you.” Brianna cursed, “Fuck. Your fingers aren’t enough?” Aquaria whimpered, “No I need you. I-it feels good but it's not you.”

Biting her lip, Brianna bucked her hips up into her hand, getting closer and closer to cumming. “I’ll fuck you next time, I promise. I’ll eat you out so well you won’t be able to walk.” Aquaria made an absolutely pathetic noise and Brianna could hear her shuffling around in the background. Her voice was high and strained, “B-Brianna I’m going to cum.” Brianna huffed, screwing her eyes shut as she rubbed quick, tight circles around her own clit, “M-me too. Aquaria I’m so close.” 

Aquaria gasped like she was running out of air. “Say it again. My name.” Brianna whined, “Aquaria, Aquaria I’m going to cum,” Aquaria’s voice getting increasingly louder each time Brianna said it, “Aquaria you’re going to make me cum.” At this point Brianna was so close she could barely handle it and was teetering right on the edge. Then Aquaria’s voice was breathy and filled with need in her ear, “Brianna I want to hear you cum,” and Brianna could no longer hold it back anymore. She curled in on herself, moaning loudly as waves of pleasure washed over her, completely overwhelming her. Blood was roaring in her ears and she could distantly hear Aquaria saying something. As Brianna came down from the high of her orgasm, she could hear Aquaria’s voice, completely broken. “I’m so close, Brianna, I need to cum I-I need it.” 

Sighing softly into the phone, Brianna whispered, “Cum for me, Aquaria.” Aquaria let out a choked gasp and the line was silent for a second before Brianna hear Aquaria whine, high in her throat. Brianna waited patiently as Aquaria’s breathing steadied out and there was nothing but silence and their breathing. 

As Brianna was thinking of a way to break the silence Aquaria spoke up. Her voice sounded even more broken than it did before. “I’m sorry. This was a mistake.” Brianna’s heart stopped and she felt a sense of dread. “Aquaria? What do you mean?” Brianna was aware her voice was shaking but she couldn’t help it. After all they had just done, did Aquaria regret it? 

Instead, Aquaria sniffled into the phone. “I shouldn’t have made you do this. You don’t even like me that way, this wasn’t fair to you. I can understand if you don’t want to be friends after this.” The sniffling got louder and Brianna was quite sure that Aquaria was crying. “Aquaria, are you crying? Please don’t cry it’s not like that at all,” The alarm in Brianna’s voice as evident. She couldn’t believe that Aquaria thought Brianna would toss away their friendship over something like this. “I don’t feel that way at all. I like you, as more than a friend. You’re so talented, smart and beautiful. The only way I’m okay with ending our friendship is if it means that we’ll be girlfriends instead of just friends.” Brianna’s voice trembled as she admitted it. She had long thought about what it would be like to date Aquaria and now there was a chance of it coming true.

Aquaria was still sniffling but her voice sounded hopeful, “Really? You feel the same?” Brianna smiled to herself. “Yeah I do. If you’re okay with it, I’d love to take you on a date.”  
Aquaria giggled through the phone. “I’d like that. That sounds perfect.” Brianna hear her yawn next and looked over at her bedside clock. It was nearly 4 AM. “Aquaria it’s late. I think you should go to bed. I’m tired too.” 

Yawning again, Aquaria agreed. “Mmhm. I’m sleepy but I have to take my makeup off so I should probably go do that. I’ll talk to you tomorrow then?” Brianna beamed. She couldn’t believe this was happening. The relationship she had been dreaming about for months was coming true. “Okay, goodnight Aquaria.” Aquaria laughed softly, “Night, Brianna.” 

As she hung up, Brianna flopped her arm to the side, staring up at her ceiling. Within a span of a few hours it was like her entire life changed. Picking up her phone again, Brianna texted Katelyn. 

Me: So I think me and Aquaria are dating now

Katelyn: OMG? Seriously? Tell me everything right now

Brianna grinned to herself. This relationship was already off to a good start.


End file.
